Taking Back the Moon
by Funky Tanuki
Summary: SMT:DS2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon. He just wanted to take back the moon.


From atop the radio tower in Sakuradayama, Dahn could see the vastness of the Capital. However, it also gave him a much bleaker—perhaps in part due to the luck that had been stolen for the Pojitrawn—perspective of it as well. From his high vantage, Dahn felt disassociated with the life lolling below, but, he realized, he _should _feel disconnected from them. He was going to be King Abaddon.

He was going to take back the moon.

Stop the fretful baby's wail

_Take from the earth the moon so pale_

_Feed the baby his meal frail_

For the occasion, he was sporting his red jinbaori and fukoshi mask; the colors well suited his headstrong, aggressive, and passionate persona. He supposed it was the most "kingly" clothing he owned because, soon enough, he was going to be a king.

The King of Abaddon has both the authority and power to take back the moon.

Clouds, thick and gray, began to churn in otherworldly spasms, and, with anticipation, Dahn clenched his fist, took off his mask, and gazed at the unfolding spectacle.

Ma in the sky is watching you

The opening, an ominous red mass, seemed to further expand and bubble as if it were consuming the sky itself. The gateway loomed ever the greater over the ill-fated capital. And then they came.

Ma in the sky is watching you When the sky is pierced right through

Falling at an incredible speed, the forms were hard to identify, but they quickly spread their wings and halted, temporarily, their descent. The Destroyer Insects were vastly large with black exoskeletons and sharp appendages. Their faces seemed lest "bug" like and more akin to a human or a skull but was neither. Poisonous purple miasma was continuously emitted from an area around their necks. In a way, they resembled luck locusts, but the Apollyon were not granters of fortune.

Dahn tossed his head back with tumultuous, roaring laughter. It seemed that he didn't even breathe considering that his cackling had failed to falter and rolled on in new, equally jubilant waves. He had much to celebrate, after all. He _was_ King Abaddon.

He was King Abaddon.

He has the Apollyon, Great Ma's servants.

He was above the Tento Lords.

He can take back the moon.

Finally the laughter ended, but the overly pleased look on his face remained. Considering that he finally had the means to fulfill the greatest part of his goal, he whistled using all of his fukoshi skill.

The Apollyon obey King Abaddon. The Apollyon obey him.

He whistled again. The swarm of locust-esque monsters approached the tower slowly and halted. Dahn whistled.

Ma in the sky is watching you

_When the sky is pierced right through_

_You'll sleep at Great Ma's bosom too_

A couple of them rammed the tower, much to the King's surprise. Once that produced little effect, the swarm set their hollow sights on the streets of the Capital—mostly drawn to something they reject. Luck.

In droves they targeted people who carried the red insect cages that housed luck locusts, but sometimes they targeted at random too. Their eerie faces split apart and saws, buzzing, came out of the opening.

And dismembered any and all bearing luck as the city screamed in terror.

_Don't let the fretful baby cry_

_Ma'll cut you to shreds and you'll die_

_Ma'll rip you apart and you'll die_

Dahn whistled. For the first time his eyes were wide with fear. The Destroyer Insects weren't supposed to be laying waste to the Capital; they were supposed to be showing the Tento Lord's that the Marriage Ritual was no longer needed for Tsukigata's livelihood.

He whistled, and they slaughtered still.

Ma'll cut you to shreds and you'll die

_Ma'll rip you apart and you'll die_

Dahn slumped low to the ground, falling into despair. Did the blonde youth's approach from seemingly nowhere register to the man?

"This is what you wanted, Dahn."

No. It wasn't. He only wanted to take back the moon. Just the moon… for it to be returned… Because she was going to be a pastierre… And his home was going to have a future…

Take from the earth the moon so pale… 


End file.
